User blog:Tozza6/Félicité - Immunity Challenge 2
Hey guys! Before we get into today's Immunity Challenge, let's take some time to actually get to know the history of the beautiful place you are living here today, Seychelles. Prior to colonisation, there is very little known about Seychelles. Its only significance was the provision of the unique "coco de mer" nuts, found only in Seychelles. These nuts would float across the ocean to the surrounding islands, such as Maldives and Indonesia. It wasn't until the mid-late sixties following the loss the 7 Years War, where the French decided to colonise Seychelles in hopes of using one its islands, Mahé, to usurp the Dutch's control of the spice trade. More on that next time, but for now, it's time to get to the Immunity Challenge! Since Aldabra has an extra member, Mae has been randomly selected to sit out. I will soon be creating three separate hangouts; one for Mahé, one for Aldabra, and one for all nineteen of you. This is where you will be competing in today's challenge. Your objective is simple: be the first tribe to arrange yourselves into a six-person pyramid like so: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OybYqY8c7ejTdOIWhgRvPa8MSDqzxV98BhghzrF-Sbk/edit?usp=sharing. How it works is one-by-one, you will all need to get into position. To begin, someone must post "gets into position 1", which is the bottom left of your pyramid (as shown in the doc above). It takes one hour to get into position, and if somebody else tries to get into position in that hour, it will distract the person trying to get into position, and they will lose balance. After an hour has passed, the next person can get into position by posting "gets into position 2", which is the bottom center of the pyramid. After an hour, the next person can get into position three and so on. However, it's not quite that simple. In order to keep your position on the pyramid, you must post at least once every two hours, saying "stays stable". If two hours have passed since you either got into position or last said "stays stable", you will lose balance and you, along with everyone who is on top of you will fall. Example: (6 PM) Person A: "gets into position 1" (7 PM) Person B: "gets into position 2 (8 PM) Person A: "stay stable" (8:25 PM) Person C: "gets into position 3" (9 PM) Person B "stays stable" Since only six people will be required to make the pyramid, the others can help by throwing balls at the other tribe's pyramid. Each tribe has three balls to throw, and you can throw one by posting "throws ball at (other tribe)" in the third chat that has all nineteen of you in it. You may only throw a ball if you are not currently in the pyramid. Once a ball is thrown, the other tribe will have fifteen minutes to react and stop the ball from hitting their pyramid. You can do this by posting "blocks ball" in the nineteen-person chat. You may only block a ball if you are not currently in the pyramid. Note that you WILL be able to see the other tribe's pyramid, so you can time your shots based on what you see. If a ball hits your pyramid, the two people who most recently got into position will fall off. To help keep track of your pyramids, Dan and I will have a doc for each tribe which we will try our best to update. I must warn you that Dan is currently out camping so we might struggle to keep track so bare with us, please! If neither tribe is able to create their six-person pyramid by 5 PM EST/9 AM AEST tomorrow, then whichever tribe had the most amount of people being balanced at one time will win. If there is still a tie, then whichever tribe got to that point first win. This challenge is quite complicated, so if you have any questions, please be sure to ask! Good luck, castaways! Category:Blog posts